Simon's First Taste of Life
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Simon decides to ask someone special to the party tonight, and ends up with a sweet sweet taste of life.


**A/N: As of February 7, 2010, MY girlfriend Nikki and I have been dating for one whole year. I love her with all of my heart and I would give anything to make her happy. I dedicated this oneshot to her, because she is the true essence of my inspiration. I love EVERYTHING about her, her beautiful smile, her voice, eyes that put me in a trance. Nikki, this story is for you, I've enjoyed every second of our year together. I love you!**

**Simon's first taste of life**

Simon stood in line for lunch. He grabbed a tray and grabbed a container of milk, some grapes and a small ham and cheese sandwich. He quickly paid and walked over to an empty table and sat down. He rolled his grapes around on his tray and sat in silence. He looked around to see several girls who were swooning over one girl who had just gotten invited to a party that evening by one of the jocks. He sighed and popped a grape into his mouth and took a few bites before swallowing. _I should get the courage to ask someone… Then again, it always so illogical for the guy to have to do everything to initiate the date. Ugh! I hate the dating scene!_

"Hi Simon!" Simon was brought from his thoughts as he saw Brittany sit at the table with him, he body froze. He looked at her shyly.

"Umm… hello…" He said to her, barely above a whisper. She took a small drink of her chocolate milk and looked at him from the other side of the table, her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked. Simon swallowed the lump in his throat. Brittany was the most popular girl in the school and Simon, despite having his super successful singing career was not exactly super popular. _Why is she sitting across from me? _He thought in his mind.

"Simon, Simon!" Brittany called, pulling Simon from his thoughts. He looked at her, showing that he heard her. "I asked if you have anyone to go with to this big "party of the year" Thing tonight." Simon's throat went dry. He shook his head. Brittany reached a hand out and touched his.

"No," He managed to choke out; he opened his cart of milk and took a small drink. He cleared his throat and let his nerves settle. "No, I haven't, there's one girl I've been thinking of asking, but she'd never go with me." Simon told her. _What the heck?! Stop spilling your guts!_ He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Well, have you ever just tried asking her?" Brittany asked, she stole a grape from his tray and popped it into her mouth. Simon took notice that she hadn't removed her hand from his.

"No, because, well… I honestly think she'll just shoot me down. She'd never like me." Simon told her, regaining what he had left of his cool. She smiled and fluttered her eyes again. Simon blushed lightly.

"Actually, I think you'd be surprised." Brittany told him. She smiled and took her hand off of his; she reached into her purse and pulled out a compact mirror and mascara. Simon smiled as he watched her apply some to her eyelashes gently. He watched each stroke as they went slowly.

"I'm sure she would be…" Simon told her, he cleared his throat again and waited for her to stop applying her makeup and put it back into her purse. Simon took another drink of milk. She looked at him and batted her eyelashes again. "Brittany, would you like to go with me to the party tonight?" Brittany looked at him and smiled gently. "I mean, would you umm…" Simon swallowed hard again. _SAY IT!!! _He screamed in his head. "Brittany…" Brittany looked at him and smiled. She lifted a hand and rubbed his face gently.

"Yes Simon, I will go with you… and yes… I'd love to be your girlfriend." Brittany said. Simon's cheeks grew warm with heat. She picked up her tray and come over to his side of the table. He loosened up a little as lunch went on. Jeanette came over to sit with them and that made Simon nervous again. "Hi Netta!" Brittany called as she sat down. Jeanette smiled.

"So, Alvin asked me to the party tonight! I'm so excited!" She squealed. Simon's stomach tightened.

"I have to go." Simon told them, he took note that his food was unfinished but her dumped his tray anyway and left the lunchroom shooting a smiled back at Brittany.

************

Simon sighed as he stood by his locker. He waited for Brittany to come to him, he didn't want to seem needy. He looked up to see her walking towards him, he smiled and sighed. _Oh my goodness, I'm not tensing up like usual… hmm… maybe it's because we're dating now?_ He thought to himself.

"Hey there!" She said happily. Simon chuckled. He blushed as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and pull him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. He felt her warmth against his and smiled. He felt his heart racing. Brittany pulled out of the hug. They both looked up to see everyone in the hall way staring at them incredulously. Brittany rolled her eyes and turned to face them. "We'll cut the 'are they or aren't they' crap. Yes, we're dating!" Brittany yelled at them. Simon's face was beyond red. There were several people that did the usual "Awww!" and there were some guys who cursed and walked off.

"Brittany, let me walk you home." Simon suggested, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her outside. Brittany smiled and intertwined her fingers in his hands. She smiled up at him and it was her turn to blush. They walked in silence for a while, getting out of the earshot of others. "So, what time do I need to pick you up tonight?" Simon asked her as they walked up the steps to the Miller house. She wrapped her arms around him when they got to the door. He smiled and hugged her back,

"The party's at seven, so show up here around six thirty?" She suggested. He smiled and nodded. She winked at him before going inside. Simon smiled and started his walk home.

************

Simon knocked on Brittany's door. He brushed his hair back down and smiled. Simon was shocked when Brittany opened the door. She wore a pink miniskirt, white tank top and a pink jacket. She had her hair tied up with a big pink bow. "Hello." She said happily, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We should get going." She told him, she blushed and unwrapped herself from him. He nodded and walked her to the car. He let her in and smiled as he started the car, the radio came on and the song 'All You Need is Love' came on. Simon blushed and Brittany looked at him and smiled. She laid her hand down on his. Simon chuckled nervously. They both looked up as the street light above them kicked on and then Brittany gasped.

"Look at that moon!" she said, wonder in her voice. Simon looked at her.

"I've got an idea, we're skipping the party." Simon said all of a sudden. Brittany looked at him weird but shrugged. Simon threw the car into drive and sped off into the night.

************

Simon pulled his car next to a small hill. He left the lights and radio on but shut off the car. He went over and opened the door for her and grabbed her hand, he led her to the top of the hill and sat down with her. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh wow, you can see the whole city from here." Brittany said amazed. "Oh Simon!' She laid her head on his chest as her pulled her into a hug. She looked up at him. Her big eyes shone in the moon light. "Simon… I love you." Brittany said, Simon's heart started to race as she closed her eyes and leaned up. Her lips touched his and his heart was pushed to its limit. His eyes popped open and he closed them back, he reached his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair. HE felt her tongue tickle his lips and he let the kind intruder inside. He felt her smile as they kissed. When they finally parted for air, Brittany smiled.

"Not bad for a first kiss Simon." She told him, she laid his head back on his chest. "So, did you like your first taste of life?" She asked. He smiled and looked back down at her, he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his and let their lips touch again.

**A/N: Well, as I said, this is for the most amazing girl to ever come into my life. Nikki, I love you so much!**


End file.
